Me and Emily
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: A one-shot to the song 'Me and Emily'. Addicentric.


A/N: Okay, this is a one-shot that I had to write after listening to the song 'Me and Emily' and I can't remember who sings it. It fits in with my mood right now in a way and one of my friends said how I should explain it more, making me realise that you can't read my thoughts, so I shall explain here. Addison is abused by her boyfriend and decides to leave one night, that's for the ones who can't read my thoughts, if you can read them, well then, maybe you should stick to only fics ideas, becasue well, many crazy things go through my mind. Okay, now I'm completely off the point, my point was, you should read this and review it.

* * *

Quietly Addison slipped from the double bed, being careful not to wake him as she tiptoes about, getting dressed and pulling her hair back into a messy bun. She quietly grabbed her make-up and toiletries from the bathroom, knowing that she couldn't pack it away earlier. She put them into her shoulder bag before tiptoeing from the room and silently closing the door behind her and walking across the hall to the nursery. Addison leaned down into the crib and gently picked their two year old daughter up and held her close, placing a kiss against her red hair.

Carefully Addison walked down the stairs, holding her daughter close and picking her keys up from the side before she opened the front door and walked out, silently shutting the door behind her and making her way to her car where she strapped Emily securely in before getting in the drivers' side and turning the key in the ignition before pulling out of the driveway.

_Floorboard's filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
Tryin' not to wake her up.  
Cell 'phone says "low battery",  
God, what if I break down?  
I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,  
A safe little interstate town. _

Addison drove along, glancing in her rear view mirror every now and then to make sure that he wasn't following her, and to make sure that Emily was still sleeping peaceful which she was. Addison smiled at her daughter, driving along knowing that she was doing the right thing, for both of them.

Just a cheap hotel,  
With a single bed,  
And cable TV:  
Is good enough for me an' Emily.

All she wanted was somewhere for her and Emily to stay the night, somewhere where he wouldn't find her. Somewhere where they would be safe. Somewhere where he couldn't find them. Somewhere they could start a new life.

Addison found a hotel and pulled into the car park, getting out and un-strapping Emily from her car seat and carrying her to the front desk. Addison kept her voice quiet as not to wake Emily up, knowing that sometimes just the sound of her voice made her daughter wake up. She sighed with relief when they said they had a room she could have, taking pity on her and cutting the cost, one of the guys behind the desk helping her carry a few bags to the room. She smiled her thanks before walking to the bed and lying Emily down securely on it, kissing her forehead before checking to make sure the door was securely locked and she sighed, briefly closing her eyes.

Some day, when she's old enough,  
She's gonna start askin' questions about him.  
Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
An' gets her little mind a-wonderin':  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
"Does he not love me like you do?"  
Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth.

She turned and looked at Emily sleeping peacefully, and she just couldn't imagine trying to explain to her why mummy and daddy were no longer together, what daddy used to do to mummy, and what mummy would never let daddy do to Emily. Addison could feel the tears sting her eyes and she pulled her top up, looking at the fresh bruise on her stomach.

Will it break her heart?  
Will she understand,  
That I had to leave?  
That's what was best for me an' Emily.

Addison looked back at her daughter and walked over to the bed, sitting down and just watching Emily sleep. She was the most precious thing to Addison and she would do anything for her daughter.

That house was never clean enough; his dinner never warm enough.  
Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her.

Addison squeezed her eyes shut as she thought about what their life used to be like. What they used to go through, what she used to go through nearly every day. Suddenly she felt so weak and just wanted to give up, but she wouldn't, she was going to keep going for Emily. Addison knew if it wasn't for the fact of her daughter, she would have given up ages ago.

Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
An' the mornin' is breakin' free.

Addison left the hotel early the next morning, so she could get on the road before most of the traffic, wanting to be as close to their destination as possible before Emily woke up, before they started their new life together, just the two of them. She kept glancing in her mirror again, making sure that she wasn't being followed and to keep an eye on Emily. She hadn't woken up once and normally she'd wake up bout twice in the night. Addison was thankful, knowing that it was easier if Emily just slept until they were there.

It's a brand new day,  
It's a second chance.  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
For me an' Emily.

Addison smiled slightly, parking the car and getting out and looking up as her friend opened the door, before rushing towards her and pulling her into a tight hug before Addison's tears fell. Naomi just held her friend tightly, letting her friend cry. She ran a hand up and down Addison's back, calming her down before they pulled apart and Naomi took their bags, Addison getting Emily from the car and walking up to the house.

Floorboard is filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
An' she's startin' to wake up.

Addison walked out from the bathroom, her hair damp from her shower and she wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. She smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing some of her daughter's hair out of her face as she began to stir.

"Hey baby." Addison whispered.

"Mama." Emily held her arms out for her mother and Addison scooped her up instantly, holding her close, kissing her head, the two of them ready to start a new life together.


End file.
